gales jealousy
by ollybiersack69
Summary: songfic about gale being jealous and regretting not telling katniss how he felt


**HEY GUYS songfic about gales jealously about katniss and peeta :D the song is called More than this by One direction ;) enjoy **

**I'm broken, do you hear me?  
I'm blinded, 'cause you are everything I see,  
I'm dancin' alone , I'm praying,  
That your heart will just turn around, **

im sitting watching them in that cave then she kisses him ! i mentally scream my catnip is kissing him.i look at roary and he is staring at me.

"gale are you okay" he says softly

"why wouldn't i be " i try to put on a fake smile.

Then i turn back too the screen and they are at it agian.i feel the rage growing inside me ! why didnt you just run away with her that day i think.i cant take this any more so i stand up and walk to our meadow.i plop my self down in the lush green grass and flowers. then i remember the day just before the reaping

_FLASH BACK _

_i am sitting in the meadow when i see my katniss she sits down next to me. _

**_And as I walk up to your door,  
My head turns to face the floor,  
'Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say,_**

_"We could do it, you know," i say quietly_

_"what?" she asks _

_"Leave the disrtict. Run off. Live in the woods. You and I, we could make it," i say and i think it would be great me and my catnip together forever _

_she looks away _

_end of flash back _

I just lye there and remeber them holding each other wishing that was me.I know i could love her more than the bakerboy.i love her more than she will ever know. i feel like i am dying inside.

**When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,**  
**It just won't feel right,**  
**'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,**  
**When he lays you down,**  
**I might just die inside,**  
**It just don't feel right,**  
**'Cause I can love you more than this,**  
**Can love you more than this**

Maybe if i had just told her confessed my love to her she would be with me.i wish i was louder i wish i had told her why didnt i just tell her.i want my catnip to be with me for me to be the one kissing and holding her.

**_ If I'm louder, would you see me?  
Would you lay down  
In my arms and rescue me?  
'Cause we are the same  
You save me,  
When you leave it's gone again,_**

**And when I see you on the street,**  
**In his arms, I get weak,**  
**My body fails, I'm on my knees,**  
**Prayin',**

i just want her in my arms and i want her to be mine.i hate when the boys talk about her.i know most the girl talk about me but i dont care the only girl i want is katniss everdeen

**When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,**  
**It just won't feel right,**  
**'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,**  
**When he lays you down,**  
**I might just die inside,**  
**It just don't feel right,**  
**'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,**

I never could admit to her that i loved her or felt like i wanted to be more than friends. either i couldnt say it or some stupid bimbo would come up and ruin it.i just wish i could find the words to tell her how much i love her.

**I've never had the words to say,  
But now I'm askin' you to stay  
For a little while inside my arms,  
And as you close your eyes tonight,  
I pray that you will see the light,  
That's shining from the stars above,**

I just keep replaying in my head when she kissed him and held him.i felt rage and sadness

**When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just won't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this,**

**When he lays you down,**  
**I might just die inside,**  
**It just don't feel right,**  
**'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,**

**When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,**  
**It just won't feel right,**  
**'Cause I can love you more than this,**

**When he lays you down,**  
**I might just die inside,**  
**It just don't feel right,**  
**'Cause I can love you more than this,**  
**Can love you more than this**

I sit and lay back and wisper "i love you katniss"

THE END

TA DAA WADDAAA THINK :D


End file.
